


Yuri's Meal

by RobbyA



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hard vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: HV. Be warned.
Kudos: 1





	Yuri's Meal

You found yourself tied to a chair in some mysterious room. As you slowly drag yourself from the realm of sleep, you spot an empty syringe lying on the floor a foot away from you.

"What happened earlier?"

Memories seep into your mind. Memories of that tall, purple-haired girl you met in the Literature Club shortly after your childhood friend Sayori talked you into attending. You recall how Yuri greeted you with a timid smile, but she was also secluded into her own world. How you read the Portrait of Markov with her whilst being a member of the club. You shared your poetry with her. But you also seem to remember that something felt…off about Yuri. Gradually you discovered that she had a bizarre fascination with knives. She had the tendency of smiling and giggling suddenly like a maniac. By the time that you found yourself in this room, one of your last memories before blacking out was Yuri asking you to speak with her alone.

A knife suddenly flies towards you, slicing a cut in your arm. While writhing in pain, you hear someone speak up from the darkness. It was the recognizable voice of that purple-haired girl. Yuri walks out of the shadows, a wide grin spread across her face from ear to ear. Her pupils were the size of English peas. She shook aggressively while never taking her glare off you. This wasn't the same girl that you had known for about a week. This imitation was the very definition of a complete sociopath. She bent down in front of you, and for whatever depraved reason, Yuri squeezed the cut on your arm, causing more blood to gush out from the cut. She lapped the trickling blood from the wound. Her lips reddened from the red liquid dripping down her mouth.

"Yuri! What are you doing!?"

Yuri looked up and lustfully licked her lips and deeply swallows. "You don't even know how long I wanted to have you inside of me."

You frantically try to free yourself from the tight rope to no avail. Yuri lightly licks the blood off her knife, not noticing that it was cutting her tongue. Yuri's body shook wildly again as she caressed her tummy. Something about your blood dancing around in her stomach cavity. To your surprise, Yuri cuts the rope with her knife. Hopefully, it meant that her bloodlust was quenched. As you move to get up from the chair, Yuri pushes you down. You find yourself plopped on the ground. Yuri's big, jiggling breasts fill your views and press into your face. The deranged girl's grip tightened on you, her stout, thin legs pinning you down. She held her knife in her right hand.

"You don't understand," Yuri said, her smile widening further "I only got a taste of you. Now I want all of you inside me!"

Yuri caressed your cheek before depositing a kiss on it. Yuri's heart began to beat harder. The same deranged feeling of lust-filled her body. Kissing segued to biting. Yuri sucks on your cheek and hardly bites into it. Her canines ripped through your tender flesh like an apple. Yuri shifted her head, separating a chunk of flesh from your face. She hungrily shews on the piece of flesh, savoring the flavor in her mouth for a little bit before swallowing it down.

"Yuri, STOP!"

Yuri grinned allowing some blood to escape her mouth. Taking her knife, she carves more of your face meat and greedily pops the pieces of flesh in her mouth. You squirm and cry large, salty tears. The pain was unbearable. The pain would reach its climax, however, as you lost consciousness from the blood loss. Yuri didn't notice you expiring, though as she made her way down your neck and severing your windpipe with her teeth. Her casual outfit was drenched in the blood, and her tummy was becoming more engorged and bulbous. Yuri stared at your body after completely stripping the skin and flesh from your neck with curiosity.

Yuri rubbed her round belly, clearly full. At the same time, however, she couldn't let your body go to waste either. Yuri picked up her large belly that was weighed down by the meat she consumed. Shuffling through the room, she produces a buzz saw and contractor bags. Yuri waited around a bit to allow her meal to sit and digest. While waiting around, Yuri remembered that she still had your pen. The feeling of lust rears its head once again. Grabbing the pin from her tight pants pocket, Yuri slips it out and rams it into her sensitive spot. Yuri moaned blissfully from the feeling of what was once yours was now being violated by her. She slipped it deeper past her clit until her legs trembled.

"More" she growled. Her load bubbled to the surface, drenching the writing utensil. Famished, Yuri drifted off to sleep. The sounds of the churning meat were her lullaby. Inside, Yuri's stomach relentlessly processed the human meat into a creme of chyme. The undigested remnants clogged Yuri's intestines. A belch leaped from Yuri's mouth. The same demented smile spread across her face.

Yuri woke from her food-induced coma to putrid flatulence. Her tummy had decreased to a manageable size and was still churning through its meal. Yuri watched the blood dry on the ground. Grabbing her buzz saw, Yuri chops through your limbs and gathers them into the contractor bags. She works her way through your torso and pelvis with more difficulty. She couldn't help but to further indulge by helping herself to some of your butt meat. She was uncertain of how she would prepare your genitalia, but she did notice the rubbery feel of it.

She slices the torso into smaller pieces to make carrying them more efficient. As for your head, Yuri opts to bury it due to it not having as much flesh on it. After several grueling hours, Yuri's breasts went up a size, her physique bent inwards topped with her hips becoming wider. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Yuri had successfully placed your body in several body bags. She smiled again, her smile is her typical demeanor. She rubbed her smaller and pudgier belly lovingly. From that day forward, Yuri was determined to never go to the restroom again (lest Monika and the others force laxatives down her gullet).

"Now we can be together forever."


End file.
